


An officer and a Earp

by Tallyp_123



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallyp_123/pseuds/Tallyp_123
Summary: Plot: Nicole Haught is Wynonna Earp’s best friend they had been travelling together when Wynonna asked her to come back to her home town with her to see her baby sister for her birthday, she went with her she just didn’t expect to find a beautiful but shy Waverly Earp when she went with her.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	1. The big sister returns

**Author's Note:**

> This mentions attempted sexual assault there is nothing graphic or written however

Chapter one- The big sister returns

Nicole Haught looked at her best friend Wynonna Earp and wondered how she got roped into coming back home with her, she didn’t stay in one place for too long, it was why the pair got on so well but when Wynonna had told her it would be her baby sisters birthday in a day or two the pair had decided maybe it was time she went to visit and not be the selfish big sister she usually was.

The pair had landed at the airport and had an hour drive ahead of them, Wynonna had text her sister a happy birthday but had not told her she was coming so it would be a surprise.

“Not far now Haught” Wynonna commented Nicole nodded letting herself stretch out as much as she could in the small car.

Much sooner than they realised they had made it to the town of Purgatory, Nicole snorted at the name Wynonna didn’t comment she had found out from Gus that Waverly was at Shorty’s with her having a drink to celebrate.

Wynonna looked at her best friend “Thank you for coming with me” she said seriously Nicole looked over at her confused at first but then seeing the look of panic and worry on her face she smiled softly, the other girl was worried that Waverly wouldn’t want to see her, they hadn’t seen each other in three years when Wynonna packed off and left after their father died.

The car pulled up outside of Shorty’s Wynonna looked at the building and took a deep breath, Nicole watched her encouraging her to get out the car which she soon did.

One last breath and Wynonna opened the door to the bar, everyone looked at her most didn’t like her not that she cared but they loved Waverly and that was part of the reason they didn’t like her she abandoned her sister when she needed her the most and in their eyes they couldn’t forgive that.

Waverly was not anywhere in sight; she saw Gus who motioned at the toilet in response to her unasked question.

Nicole looked around the building, it was like an old western bar most wore cowboy hats and looked at her with a little bit of intrigue, she was new and they probably didn’t get a lot of new people here.

The bathroom door opened Nicole saw it first and nearly fell over at the sight of the beautiful woman walking out, she had long brunette hair, much smaller than her with a well-toned frame. When the girl looked up her eyes widened, she didn’t move but Wynonna saw her.

“Happy birthday baby girl” Wynonna began Nicole’s eyes widened even more this was her little sister? Well she obviously got the looks in their family.

“Is that all you have to say after three years!” The girl snapped clearly angry Wynonna moved behind Nicole in the hopes the red head would protect her, the girls eyes found hers and widened her mouth parted slightly but soon closed as she turned her glare to her sister.

“Look I’m sorry I just needed to get away” Wynonna tried to explain that response didn’t go down too well with Gus who glared at the two women Nicole stayed still not wanting to anger her any further or Wynonna’s sister.

“You needed to get away?!” Gus snapped “your little sister needed you, we could have helped you, he was her father as much as he was yours, your grief isn’t any more important than hers and yet you still left her!” Gus shouted Wynonna looked away.

Nicole didn’t want to get in the middle of this so she stepped to the side hands raised as to not anger them further, she looked at the younger girl who had a look which was mixed between hurt and anger, her eyes found Nicole’s again and Nicole gulped the pain behind that glance she could feel it in her gut she had to look away.

“I know Waverly I am so sorry if I could change it I would, I wouldn’t have left” Wynonna was in tears now something that Nicole hadn’t seen she must really love her baby sister to get that response,.

“We understand you had to go but Waverly has been through so much since you were gone” Shorty the owner said softly, Nicole saw the look he gave Waverly and the small nod in return.

“What do you mean what happened?” Wynonna asked Shorty motioned for her to follow him in the back, Gus and Waverly also followed Nicole stayed were she was she didn’t want to intrude.

Waverly had stopped and turned to look at her a small smile on her face “you can come too if you want I’m sure you will be able to help calm her down when she finds out” Waverly said softly almost in a whisper Nicole nodded and followed the other girl into the back room.

“So want to tell me what’s gone on?” Wynonna asked confused and worried Nicole stood by the door not wanting to interrupt the family.

“About a year a go I was attacked” Waverly began, Nicole felt her body tense being a police officer before she went travelling she knew what that sentence meant.

“Wait attacked what do you mean? Who was it?” Wynonna asked confused her confusion leading to anger.

“It was Champ Hardy, we had been dating not long and not seriously but he felt like we should have been doing more” Waverly began she stopped as she felt the tears coming Nicole had a tissue in her pocked she grabbed it and moved towards her handing it to her.

Waverly smiled gratefully at her as she wiped her eyes Wynonna’s eyes narrowed her anger radiating off her Nicole now understood why she was here if anyone was going to stop her it was her. Standing by the door she waited.

“What did he do?” Wynonna said carefully.

“It didn’t get that far but it would have if Beth Gardiner hadn’t interrupted him” Waverly explained Wynonna let out a breath she had been holding.

“I’m going to kill him” she hissed standing up and making her way to the door only to have it blocked by Nicole “Move Haught” Wynonna snapped.

Nicole glared at her not moving “no Earp your not going after him that’s not what your sister needs right now” Nicole wouldn’t budge.

“What happened to him” Wynonna asked still staring at Nicole.

“His dad made it so nothing could happen” Shorty replied.

“You’re a cop Haught you can sort this he can’t get away with it!” Nicole sighed.

“Earp I am not a cop anymore there is nothing I can do” She replied softly Nicole’s gaze found Waverly who watched sadly she hated seeing that look even if she hadn’t known Waverly that long “are you planning on staying here?” She asked Wynonna, Wynonna looked at her sister who looked hopeful that she was.

“Yes I am staying I am going to get that bastard and make him pay” she growled Nicole knew she would and she didn’t blame her.

“Well then I better apply for the deputy position then hadn’t I” Wynonna smiled they both missed the smile on Waverly’s face and the once over she gave Nicole but Gus didn’t she smirked inwardly.

“Sheriff Nedley is looking for a deputy” Shorty began Nicole straightened up.

“I better go see him then and you” she looked at Wynonna “spend time with your sister I will deal with Champ” she sent a smile over to Waverly who returned it and left the room.

“I like her” Gus commented everyone laughed.


	2. Deputy Sheriff Haught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets the job, and a bit of flirting takes place

Deputy Sheriff Haught

Wynonna was glad she had come back and she was glad she listened to Nicole and stayed with her baby sister, they talked they got out all their issues and then spent the rest of the time catching up, laughing and being sisters again.

It had been a few days since Wynonna saw Nicole she felt bad for not messaging her best friend but she knew that Nicole understood why she hadn’t, Wynonna was meeting Waverly in shorty’s they were going to have some food after Waverly finished her shift.

So when Wynonna arrived at Shorty’s she found a table in the corner just content to watch her sister work, she saw the smile that graced her face, a smile that made the grumpiest of men smile along with her, she was like a ray of sunshine for this town everyone loved her they were upset when she was and were ready to attack anyone that hurt her.

Speaking of those who hurt her, Wynonna saw Champ Hardy walk in he was laughing with some girl on her arm, she watched as his gaze saw Waverly who hadn’t seen him yet, the predatory look on his face made Wynonna tense, she watched as he went to Waverly, she saw how her little sister tensed when she saw who it was, how his hand went down her side and his fingers grasped her waist, she saw her move away but he followed her his grin turned mocking and evil whatever he said made Waverly panic.

Wynonna stood she was ready to go over and beat the shit out of him but a hand on her shoulder stopped her, she turned and saw Nicole decked out in a police uniform stood behind her, her gaze fixed on Waverly and Champ, Nicole was wearing a light blue shirt dark pants and had a belt on her Stetson rested on her head she looked every bit the badass Wynonna knew she was.

Waverly once again pulled away but Champs hand was on her arse, Nicole glared and made her way over intent on making Champ pay.

“Problem?” She asked Waverly looked over and seemed to relax but Nicole did notice her checking her out, Champ wen pale he moved away from Waverly as quick as he could and went to leave Nicole blocked his path her face right in his “Go near her again and you won’t have to worry about being in jail because I will kill you” she whispered before moving aside and watched as he ran away and out the bar.

Waverly let her body relax as Nicole turned her attention to the smaller girl “are you ok?” She asked softly Waverly nodded.

“Thanks for that he wouldn’t leave” Waverly whispered Nicole glared at the door Champ left out of then turned back to her “so you got the job?” Waverly asked smiling Nicole let a smile fall on her face.

“Yeah apparently it was a good job I came when I did as they were going to give it to that Champ” both women shuddered at the thought.

“Well then I am glad you got it, means you will stick around” Waverly replied Nicole frowned but soon smiled “I’m pretty good at reading people but you Officer Haught I can’t read you” with that Waverly left the red head grinning like an idiot.

When Nicole went back to Wynonna, she flopped on to the chair next to her best friend “so what happened why didn’t you arrest him?” Wynonna asked in succession Nicole side eyed her.

“Don’t worry Earp I’ve got this he’s as good as mine” Nicole replied Wynonna felt a little better knowing that her baby sister would be safe soon she knew Nicole was like a dog with a bone and would find something to get him with.

Waverly had just finished her shift as she made her way over she saw her sister and Nicole laughing at something, she didn’t go over straight away she decided to watch the red head, the other woman intrigued her, she was beautiful and her eyes shone when she spoke or laughed but there was something else there was a calming way about her it warmed her heart.

“Waves!” Wynonna shouted pulling the younger girl out of her thoughts, Nicole turned to look at her with a dimpled smile and Waverly felt her heart leap to her throat, Waverly took a deep breath as she made her way over.

“Sorry about taking too long I needed to change a barrel before I left” Waverly said sitting down next to Nicole.

“So we are having a sisters night want to join us Haught?” Wynonna asked, Nicole glanced at Waverly who also seemed interested in her answer.

“Would I not be interrupting?” Nicole asked Wynonna shook her head.

“You’re like a sister anyway” both Waverly and Nicole shuddered at the thought that Wynonna thought they were all like sisters.

“Sure, then if it’s ok with Waverly?” Nicole looked at her, Waverly gulped the thought of being near Nicole excited her she nodded as that was the only thing, she could do without making a fool of herself.

“Great, shall we go then?” Wynonna asked the three women got up grabbed their coats and left the bar.

The three got to the homestead and Wynonna went straight for the drink bringing a bottle of whiskey and three glasses Nicole looked at Waverly who did not seem impressed by the Whiskey being poured for her.

“So, our new deputy sheriff glad you got it Haught” Wynonna said throwing back her drink, Waverly smiled at Nicole who blushed and looked away drinking her whiskey quickly.

“Well it’s a good position don’t have to work up like I had too back when I was at home” Nicole replied sitting back her belt making it a bit uncomfortable.

“Least it wasn’t Champ” Waverly whispered Nicole looked at her sadly.

“Don’t worry Waves Haught will get him she’s like a dog with a bone and very overprotective” Wynonna explained Nicole glared at her friend.

“Like someone else I know” Waverly smirked as she looked at Wynonna the other girl rolled her eyes.

Wynonna poured herself and Nicole another glass “I shouldn’t I’m driving” Nicole began.

“Don’t be daft you can stay here Waverly has a double bed you can share” both girls blushed.

“It’s fine honestly besides, we have only just met” Nicole argued but Wynonna was ignoring her.

“Don’t worry as long as you don’t hog the covers, we will be good” Waverly replied grinning.

“Says the girl who has three blankets and an extra blanket in case” Wynonna snorted Nicole saw Waverly blush and it was the cutest thing she had ever seen she smiled softly the youngest Earp was the cutest person she had ever seen.

“I get cold” Waverly mumbled looking at her hands.

“Luckily my body temperature is high so the blanket I steal wont mean you will get cold” Nicole winked causing Waverly to blush the thought of being so close to the other girl was terrifying but yet she couldn’t wait. to the other girl was terrifying but yet she couldn’t wait. “Come on lets get drunk!” Wynonna shouted Waverly rolled her eyes as Nicole smirked. “You can drink for me I am in work early tomorrow” Nicole replied Wynonna pouted then looked at Waverly who shook her head she shrugged and just drank from the bottle, Waverly let her gaze glance at Nicole who was just laughing she looked away before she got caught.


End file.
